Childhood Sweethearts
by mymynd999
Summary: They say that nothing ever last forever. Read about how this couples keeps the most intimate feeling to last forever love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

_Flashback _

_"Stop that!" the little 6-year-old girl yelled out. "I'm going to go tell the teacher!" _

_"Oh yeah? And what's she gonna do about it, you crybaby?" the seven-year-old playground bully countered. _

_"I'm not a crybaby!" the girl said, sniffing. She wiped her fist across her eyes. The tears were welling up fast in her big clear hazel eyes as the boy pulled on one of her brunette curls. _

_"What are you doing?" someone yelled. The bully turned around to see another six (almost seven) year old standing behind him. The curly haired boy walked up to the bully. "Leave her alone." _

_"And who's gonna make me?" the bully asked. _

_"I am." the curly haired boy said. He then punched the bully in the stomach. The two boys rolled to the ground with fists flying and legs kicking. The other kids on the playground crowded around shouting, "fight, fight!" The teacher came and broke them up, sending all three to the principal's office. _

_The bully stomped off. The curly haired boy turned to the little girl with the large eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked. _

_She just nodded. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She smiled back and took his hand. Together they walked to the principal's office hand in hand. _

_Flashback: Three years later_

_"Jhon, stop!" the girl cried out, as the nine-year-old pulled one of her pigtails for the fifth time that day. _

_The little boy behind her just laughed. "What's wrong, Peanut Butter?" he asked. _

_Kya turned in her seat and glared at him. He smiled sweetly. _

_"Kya? Jhon? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" their teacher asked them. _

_"No Mrs. Dunston." the two answered in unison. They turned around in their seats and listened respectfully to the teacher for the next few minutes. Until Jhon pulled Kya's pigtail again, that is. The day continued like this. Along with the next week. _

_Four days later Jhon was at it again when Kya was walking home. _

_"Jhon, why do you have to be so mean?" Kya asked, then burst into tears. She ran the rest of the way home. _

_"Peanut Butter!" Jhon called after her. He lowered his head and walked dejectedly home. _

_(The next day) _

_It was a Saturday when Kya answered her door and saw Jhon standing there. He looked kind of nervous. _

_"Umm...Peanut Butter? I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I only pulled your hair because I liked you. I didn't know how else to say it." Jhon said, then looked down at his feet. _

_"You...you like me?" Kya asked incredulously. _

_"Umm...yeah," Jhon said, shuffling his feet. _

_Kya smiled. "Wanna come in and watch nickelodeon with me?" Jhon looked up and smiled. He grabbed Kya's hand and together they walked into her house. _

_Flashback: 2 weeks have gone by _

_"Hi Jhon," Mrs. Williams, Kya's mom said, as she let the little boy into the house. _

_"Hi Mrs. Williams," Jhon said, happily, walking back to Kya's room. Mrs. Morris just watched him, with a sad smile on her face. _

_Jhon walked back down the hall and heard crying coming from Kya's room. He pushed open the door, softly. "What's wrong, Peanut Butter?" he asked, when he saw her sitting on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. _

_When she saw Jhon, she started crying even harder. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her curls out of her face. "Jhon...mom said...that we have to move," Kya said, in between sobs. _

_"Why?" Jhon asked, shocked. _

_"Because Mom and Daddy are getting a divorce." she said, sniffling. "We're moving really far away and I'll never see you again." _

_Jhon held her tight. "It's ok, Peanut Butter." he said. "Everything will work out alright." She looked up at him. Jhon smiled and pulled her pigtail. "Cheer up, crybaby." he teased. _

_She frowned, trying not to smile. "I'm not a crybaby." _

_Jhon leaned over and kissed her softly and quickly on the lips, and then hugged her close. Kya's mother watched sadly from the doorway. This was going to be tough._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

Kya hopped out of her car and slowly crossed the street. She looked up at the huge building and smiled at the gigantic posters hanging on the front side. On one side of the building hung an enormous poster of Garth Brooks's new cd cover. On the other side hung the cover of the new Backstreet Boys cd. She smiled at two teenage girls staring longingly at Nick. She walked around to the side of the building, going in the main door at the back.

Kya was a cute girl. She was 18 years old. She had three shades of brown hair and the same large hazel-green eyes she had as a small child. Kya was very bubbly and she made friends easily. A stranger could tell this by how many people she waved to as she walked into the Virgin Megastore, the place where she worked.

"Hey Ky! Whatcha doing here today? Aren't you off?" A tall, stocky guy called out. He looked like a jock: he was muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Brendon! Yeah, I'm not here to work. I'm just picking up my paycheck so I can go out partying tonight." Kya said laughingly.

"Sounds like a good idea. Want a male to go with you and protect you?" Brendon asked, puffing his chest out like a body builder.

"Yeah sure," Kya teased. "Know where I can find a good one?" Brendon deflated. Kya laughed. "I'm just teasing, Brendon, but obviously you don't know a woman's power nowadays."

"Guess not? Want to tell me about it sometime?" he said.

"Maybe I will. It's about time men became informed." Kya said.

"Heaven help us if our Ky becomes an activist." Fred said, walking up and hearing the end of their conversation. Fred was a co-manager of this Virgin store in Orlando. He was about forty and he was like a father to all of the teens who were in his employ.

Kya turned and stuck her tongue out at him, then continued on her way to the back room. When she opened the door to the employees lounge, she saw her best friend, Nikki.

"Nikki! Ready to party tonight? I'm getting my paycheck now. I'm loaded." Kya said.

Nikki smiled. "Sure. I'm always ready to party." Nikki was a lot like her friend. She was friendly and outgoing. She had long black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was about 2 inches taller than her friend at 5'6". Kya was 5'4".

"OK. Let's go to a club tonight. We haven't done that in like, forever." Kya said. "Gimme a call when you get home from work, alright? I got to run now. My mom wants me to pick up some groceries on the way home. Bye!"

"Bye Kya!" Nikki called out as she turned back to her magazine.

"Bye guys!" Kya said to Fred, Brendon, and two other co-workers, Casey and Lisa, as she left. They just nodded back cuz they were loaded down with customers at the check out counter. She was at the door when Fred called out to her.

"Kya, wait!" he said. He handed the merchandise he was ringing up over to Lisa and ran over to where Kya was standing.

"Yeah?" Kya asked.

"Umm...you know about that singing group coming here for the signing tomorrow?" he asked her.

Kya nodded. She knew what he was talking about. Some new boy group was coming. They were supposed to be all the rage with the teens. She was glad that she wasn't working tomorrow. She had no desire to be pushed and scratched at by tons of screaming teenyboppers. Kya got a bad feeling about what Fred was about to say.

"Well...Aaron called in today. He's sick and he can't come tomorrow...so we're short one person." Fred smiled beggingly at Ky.

"But Fred! You said I wouldn't have to work tomorrow!" Kya said.

"I know, I know, but..."

"Fine." Kya said, giving in. "I'll do. But only cuz I'm such a good person."

"Thank you so much, Ky! You're a lifesaver!" Fred said.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I get to be a cherry one." she grinned. She walked out of the store and left. She went and did her mother's grocery shopping and then went home. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. One Kya wasn't looking forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning. Kyaawoke to something jumping up on her. She flipped back her covers to see her Lhaso Apso dog, Drewdles, on her stomach. She groaned and looked at her clock. It said 6:15. Kyahad to be at the Meagstore by 7:10 to help get everything ready. The guys were arriving at 8:00.

After Kya got her shower it was 6:30. If she didn't hurry, she would be late. She walked into her room and pulled out her clothes. She dressed in her black Virgin Megastore polo shirt, khakis, and white air force one's shoes.

She pulled her Durango up in front of the music store at 7:00 and stared in awe. Looking back between the buildings, towards the front door, Kya could already see hundreds of teenage girls jumping up and down. She didn't even remember this many people from when the Backstreet Boys were here. The group wasn't even due to arrive until 8:00!

She jumped out of the truck and locked the door behind her. As she was crossing the street, a piece of her curly hair flew into her eyes. Then a car turned the corner a few feet away. It was speeding and it was headed straight towards her. Kya brushed the hair out of her eyes and then stood in shock as the car came flying at her. There was no time to move.

Then all of a sudden, someone slammed into her from behind. Kya crashed down to the sidewalk, putting her hands out to brace herself as she fell. It was a good thing this stranger had come along though, because he just barely saved her from getting hit.

Kya groaned as she pushed herself up. Her hands were all scratched and bloody but she knew it could have been a lot worse. She glanced over and noticed her hero wasn't moving.

From what Kya could see, it was a guy. He was lying on his back. He was tall. She couldn't really tell much else cuz he had on hat. His sunglasses, which he had been wearing, were now beside him.

Kya glanced at all the girls standing less than 100 feet away. None of them were paying attention to her. "Oh sure," Kya muttered sarcastically. "Don't worry. We don't need any help. I mean, I almost get ran over and my savior here looks dead, but I wouldn't want any of you to miss your precious boyband."

The guy next to her groaned as he moved. "Yeah," he said. "We're fine. I do this everyday. No sweat." He opened his blue eyes and glanced at her as he sat up.

"Well at least you're not dead." she said. "Thanks for saving me, O Knight In Shining North Carolina gear."

"Well, it's not the first time I've done it," the guy said, recognition in his eyes.

Kya looked at him, confused. He did look kinda familiar but Kya had no idea who he was. He continued talking, "I mean, it seems everytime I turned around I was saving my Peanut Butter from one bully or another."

Kya's eyes widened. Only one person had ever called her Peanut Butter, but it couldn't be...

Just then a limo pulled up to them. The guy glanced at it, "Oops," he said. He smiled, disarmingly at her. "Gotta run." He hopped up, brushed off his jersey, and got in the limo.

"Wait! You forgot your sunglasses..." Kya grabbed them off the ground, but the limo was already pulling quickly away. Kya stared after it. "Jhon...?"

"Jhon! What were you doing out there?" JC asked.

Jhon shrugged. "Just looking around." he said. He was glad he had gone looking around. He had just gotten to see his best friend whom he hadn't seen in 10 years. He had known it was her the second she got out of her jeep. And then when he got closer he was positive. He would know his Peanut Butter's curly brown hair and large hazel eyes anywhere. He smiled to himself.

"Jhon, you were supposed to stay at the dance hall until we were all ready to leave. Jhon? Jhon?" Mikah was talking to him. He slapped Jhon on the side of the head to get his attention.

"What?" Jhon said, snapping back to the present.

"You could have been mobbed by those girls," Brandon said. It wasn't very often that they all ganged up on him. Jhon frowned.

"And what were you doing on your back on the sidewalk with that girl?" Jay asked, curiously.

"I was saving her from getting hit by a car. It's a good thing I had been there." Jhon said, with emotion in his voice. He was thinking that if he hadn't been there, Kya would now be in the hospital, or worse...

JC sighed. "It doesn't matter now," he said. "Just don't break the rules again."

"Fine." Jhon said. He was thinking about Kya still. He wasn't worried about not seeing her again. He knew he would. She worked at the place where his group was scheduled for a signing. He'd see her soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Kya slipped the sunglasses into her pocket and went up to the front door. She unlocked it and slipped in, getting past all the teenyboppers that were screaming at her to let them in.

Her palms were throbbing from their meeting with the sidewalk. Fred, Lisa, and Nikki were already there. Since Nikki and Kya both had to work today, they had decided not to go clubbing last night. Instead they were going when they got off work. Nikki spotted Kya and noticed the blood on her hands.

Nikki ran up to her friend. "Ky, what happened?" Nikki asked, gingerly grabbing her friend's wrists. Everyone else walked up to her to see.

Kya winced. "Umm...it's a long story. I'll tell you all later. But, are there any band-aids around here?"

Fred nodded. "Go check in the lounge. Take your time too. We've got everything pretty much under control." he said. Fred felt bad for making Kya work today. She was always filling in when someone called in sick.

Kya walked back to the lounge and started searching through the cupboards. She found the box of Barbie band-aids, and laughingly put two on her hands. They were starting to feel better already. The way Kya saw it, this was just a bad start to what was going to be a bad day.

Fred came in. "So, what happened, Kya?" he asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "I was almost hit by a car, but some guy came out of nowhere and knocked me out of the car's way onto the sidewalk." she said.

Fred was shocked. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So what do you want me to do today?"

"Well, Lisa and Mike are working the desk upstairs, Nikki and Casey have offered to take care of the front counter, and I've got to hang around the band to get something if they need it. Brendon's gonna help but you can help me there too, you know like with their water, and if you're not needed there then just walk around the store to see if any customers need any help. You know the drill." he said. Kya nodded. Fred continued. "Right now they're out there setting the table and chairs up if you want to go help out."

Kya helped them set everything up. At eight the doors opened and the line was formed inside next to the table. Only a few regular customers shopped around. Lipton, the boyband, was late. At 8:15 when the quintuplet got there, Kya was upstairs helping an older man find a computer game for his son. Kya knew they were there though, when the screaming all of a sudden got louder. Kya rolled her eyes and continued doing her job.

Jhon followed Brandon into the Megastore glancing at all of the workers there. He searched for a familiar curly head, but he saw none. He almost ran into the back of Brandonwhen the other four stopped walking. JC turned around to glare at him and Jhon looked back sheepishly. He turned to his fans and smiled his charming smile. The girls went crazy. They sat down at the table starting with Jay, then Lance, JC, Mikah, and finally Jhon. The signing started.

"Where's their water?" Jhon heard one of the managers ask a worker.

"I don't know," the blonde guy answered back. "Kya is supposed to get it."

"Where's Kya?" the manager asked. Jhon listened with interest until Mikah kicked his leg under the table. Jhon turned towards Mikah who nodded towards the nervous girl standing in front of Jhon.

Jhon turned to her, signing her picture. "And what's your name?" he asked, smiling.

"Umm...uh...Tina," the girl stuttered.

"Well thanks for coming, Tina. And stay Lipton." Jhon said, handing her picture.

Then, above the noise of all the girls screaming, the members ofLipton heard a very masculine yell. But it wasn't for them.

"Ky!" the blond worker called to someone standing near the railing upstairs. JC, Jhon, Lance, Mikah, and Jay all turned to see who Ky was.

They saw a brown curly head stick out over the railing. "What?" she yelled back. The blond gestured for her to come down and she nodded in compliance. The five guys turned back to their signing.

"What, Brendon?" Kya asked when she got downstairs.

"Lipton needs their water. That's your job," Brendon said.

"Oh poor babies. Sorry, I was just doing my job helping a customer, but I'll get right on it, Cap'n Crunch!" Kya said while saluting Brendon. Unbeknownst to her, Jhon was watching her. He turned back to his signing, trying to think of what to say to her.

Kyacame back with her hands full of glasses and a large water pitcher. The girls in line, though, paid no attention to her. They wouldn't acknowledge that she was there, therefore Kya couldn't get by them to get to the table.

"Alright teenyboppers!" Kya yelled. "Whoever doesn't move out of my way is going to be soaked when they meet their dreamboat."

The line parted like the Red Sea.Lipton started laughing at the startled looks on the fans faces.

Kya smiled and started pouring the water, starting at the end with the dark haired guy.

"Thank you," JC said, smiling up at her.

"No prob," Kya said back. Then she poured water for the next two guys.

She got to the fourth guy. "Thanks sweetheart," he, Mikah said, winking at her.

"Anytime babe," she replied.

She poured the bleach guy's water and turned to walk away, when he grabbed her wrist. He turned her hand over, revealing the Barbie band-aid on her palm. He ran his finger lightly over it.

"Peanut Butter always did like the color pink," the curly haired boy said. Mikah, who was the only guy who could hear Jhon, was staring at him like he was possessed. The other three friends were looking at him strangely and the fans just looked on in wonder and shock.

Kya pulled her hand away and for a second Jhon thought she wasn't going to respond. Just then, a hand grabbed his ear and pulled him up, knocking his chair over backwards.

"Oww! What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his ear.

"That, Jhon Randall Dowing, is for not keeping in touch. And it's also for just running off this morning. Oh, by the way, I hate the color pink," Kya said, finishing sweetly. Jhon just looked at her. Kya smiled. "But I am glad you're here now," she said. She reached out and hugged Jhon. He hugged back, grinning. There was a loud scream from one of the fans. Jhon and Kya turned towards the scream, still holding onto each other.

The scream came from a very short, very young girl. "YOU TWO-TIMING SNAKE! What about me? What about our baby?" she shrieked. The security guard caught her just before she fainted.

Jhon looked shocked but Kya and the other guys were trying their hardest not to laugh. Kya patted Jhon's shoulder. "We'll talk later, Jhon."

"But..." he stuttered.

"No buts. You've got a signing to finish and I've got work to do." she said, sensibly. She hugged him one last time and kissed him on the cheek. Jhon turned back to the now upset fans and Kya walked away. She turned back around and called out, "Jhon!"

He looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me, yet again, this morning." she said.

Jhon grinned. "No problem, Peanut Butter. I'm used to it."

Kya just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

Kya and Jhon both went back to their work. They only caught glimpses of each other throughout the day. At 11:30, the guys performed one song. Kya, on her break at the time, watched over the railing from the cafe upstairs. Half-way through JC's solo, Jhon looked up and wnked at her. Kya pretended to faint, making Jhon laugh and miss his next entrance.Lipton took a bunch of breaks and by 6 o'clock, the fans were gone and the store was closed. The group was just finishing an interview and Kya was counting the money out of the cash register she had been working at.

Jhon finished and walked towards Kyaat the counter. "So how have you been, Peanut Butter?" he asked.

Kya smiled at him. "Good actually. After leaving Tennessee ten years ago we moved here. It's been fun. I missed you though."

"I missed you too. I thought a lot about you all the time." Jhon said. He and Kya just stared at each other as old, and maybe now unwelcomed, buried feelings started to rise.

Kyaturned uncomfortably back to her counting and Jhon jumped up and over the counter, to her side.

"10...15...20," Kya muttered, as she fingered through the bills, "25...30..."

"54," a voice said from beside her.

"Shut up, Jhon," Kya warned. "35...40..."

"96...23..." Jhon said, grinning.

Kya turned around and grabbed Jhon's ear again, pulling.

"Oww! Quit that," Jhon yelled as she pulled one last time, then let go. "Where'd you learn that from?"

"Well," Kya said. "Without you around to protect me, I had to defend myself. Pretty effective, don't ya think?"

"Yeah." Jhon said.

Kya started counting again. Jhon moved quietly around behind her.

"What are you doing, boy?" Kya asked, without breaking her concentration.

"Nothing," he said, innocently. Then he pulled one of Kya's curls.

Kya threw down the money and turned around. "That's it. Your ear is dead, Dowing." she said.

Jhon ducked before she could grab his ear again. He started tickling Kya. She couldn't stop laughing. She jumped on Jhon, landing on his back. Jhon picked her up and started spinning around in the larger aisles of the music store. Mikah, JC, Fred, Brendon, Lance, and Chris stood nearby, laughing at the younger adults attitudes.

"How much do you weigh, girl?" Jhon asked laughingly.

Kya hit his head. "Don't you know never to ask a girl that?" she said.

Everyone in the store was enjoying themselves, so no one noticed when Lisa let someone new in the front door. The newcomer was a tall and serious looking young man. He had dark, almost black hair, and he wore small wire glasses. He wore a dark-colored business suit, shiny dress shoes, and he looked very professional. He looked like he rarely smiled. That was true in this case. The sight that met this guy's eyes, was making him frown.

"Kya!" he said sharply.

Everyone's head snapped around towards the voice. Jhon stopped his spinning and Kya turned from her spot still on Jhon's shoulder. She gasped and then hopped off Jhon.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" she asked, timidly.

"I should be asking you the same, Kya. My mother wanted me to stop by and see what time you were going over to her house for the dress fitting." he said.

"Oh well. I was going to go right after work." she said, quietly.

Fred and Brendon glared at Blake, but theLipton boys stood shocked. Kya was acting so different! Jhon stared at Kya. He didn't like the way she was acting, almost as if she were a different person.

"Where are your manners, Kya? Aren't you going to introduce me to someone you're obviously on close terms with?" Blake questioned.

Kya paled. "Oh of course. Blake this is my best friend from when I lived in Tennessee, Jhon Randall Dowing. Jhon this is Blake Mathew Kardon III. My fiancee."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The members ofLIPTON stood there shocked. Especially Jhon.

How can she be engaged to someone like him? Jhon asked himself. He's such an opposite of her. I don't like him.

"Well, I guess I better be going now," Kya said, smiling weakly at Jhon and his friends. "I'll talk to you later, Jhon. Bye."

Kya and Blake left the Virgin Megastore. Jhon watched as they left. They looked like they were arguing.

"What exactly were you doing, Kya?" Blake asked as they walked out of the store.

"I was just having some fun with my friend, Blake," Kya said, defending herself. "It was no big deal."

"You were making a fool of yourself, Kya. Not to mention that you could hurt--" Blake reprimanded.

"I know, Blake. I better hurry now, so I don't keep your mother waiting," Kya stood on her tiptoes and kissed Blake on the cheek, then ran to her truck.

Meanwhile, Jhon had joined his friends.

"So Jhon, who exactly was that? You two seem like best friends," Mikah commented as the younger man walked up to them.

"Well, at one point we were. We were even childhood sweethearts but then she moved away and we lost track of each other. That was over 10 years ago." Jhon said. "What surprises me though is that Kya is going to marry that guy. He doesn't seem right for her."

"He's not," Brendon said, speaking up. "They got engaged about a month or two ago. It was all really quick. Kya had been dating him for a while though. Kya deserves better than him. No one knows why she doesn't leave him."

"It must be true love," JC said, sensibly.

Brendon snorted. "Whatever," he said, walking off. The guys ofLIPTON all left together. Jhon was quiet on the way back to their house. He was worried about his friend.

_:ring, ring:_

"Hello, Virgin Megastore, Orlando. This is Kya. How may I help you?"

"Hey Peanut Butter, this is Jhon. When are you getting off work?" he asked.

Kya glanced at the clock. "Oh in about 10 minutes. I get to leave at lunch time today." she said.

"Great! We'll be there in 6 minutes. Bye babe." Jhon said, then hung up, without waiting for an answer.

Kya laughed and hung up the phone. Jhon and his group, so far, had been back in Orlando for a week. Kya had already gotten together with them four times. She loved Jhon's friends, they were great, just like big brothers, and she loved having time to spend with Jhon. Kya walked outside just as the guys' van was pulling up. Jhon jumped out, slammed the door shut, and walked over to Kya as the van pulled away and left.

"I said I'd ride with you," Jhon explained. "We're going to meet them there."

"So where are we going?" Kya asked, as they walked to her truck together.

"We're going bowling. Is that ok?" he asked, glancing at Kya. He took Kya's keys from her and helped her into the passenger side of her jeep. He ran around to the driver's side.

"Yeah sure," Kya said.

Jhon looked at Kya. She looked worn out. He was driving along the interstate when he swerved off on to an exit.

"Jhon, the bowling alley isn't this way," Kya said, tiredly.

"I know," he said. "I'll just tell the guys that we're going to be a little late."

Kya shrugged but smiled at Jhon. Jhon drove a few miles away from the interstate and then pulled off on a little road. He drove for a few more minutes before he pulled up in front of an elementary school.

Kya laughed. "We're missing bowling to break into some elementary school? Jhon, have you completely gone off your rocker? You're crazy, boy!"

Jhon smiled and parked the car. He gave a devilishly handsome grin. "Come on." He jumped out of the car and walked over to the jungle gym.

Kya followed him. "Race you to the top," she said, competitively. The two climbed quickly, both trying to get to the top of the semi-sphere first.

Jhon got there first, then stood up and started yelling, "I'm the king of the world! Woo Hoo!" He held his arms over his head.

Kya grabbed his ankles. "Jhon, you freak, sit down before you fall and break your neck!" she said, while giggling.

Jhon sat down next to her. They stayed in the park, Jhon called Chris and told him they wouldn't make it to the bowling alley, for an hour or so. They ran around and climbed bars and acted like 6 year olds. They ended up out of breath on the swingset. They rocked back and forth slowly as the cool air swirled around them.

"So Kya," Jhon started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly, why are you getting married at an early age?" he asked.

Kya looked up surprised. They had been talking about their most embarassing moments and Kya was surprised when the topic turned towards this.

"Well...I guess because I'm ready. I don't know. You wouldn't understand," Kya said, softly.

"Ok. I can deal with that. As long as I know that you truly love Blake. Do you, Kya?" Jhon looked at her. When she didn't answer, he continued, "When you first wake up in the morning, is he the only thing you can think about? Do you constantly space out in the middle of something to wonder what he's doing? Are you the only one who seems to notice how he smiles or how he gets better looking everyday? Do you, Kya? Do you love him?"

"I respect Blake, Jhon. We --"

"That's great, but do you love him," Jhon asked, tilting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Yeah, Jhon. I guess I do."

Jhon nodded and dropped his hand. He didn't realize how much her answer was going to depress him.

But why should it? Jhon thought later as he was driving Kya home. She's only my best friend...right?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"So how have you been, Peanut Butter?" Jhon asked, as they hugged on the park sidewalk.

"Great, Jhon. Just great."

It's been about two more weeks. The guys had been busy for the past weeks recording their new album. Kya had just gotten back from visiting her grandmother and grandfather in Tennessee.

"Hey Kya," Jay said, picking her up and spinning her around.

Kya cringed as her stomach got a sharp pain. She'd been having some of those pains all morning but she figured it was just from the steak she had for dinner last night at Blake's parents house.

Kya said her hellos to all of the guys and watched as they picked up a basketball and ran to the court. Everyone except Jhon, that is.

"Jhon? You feeling ok?" Kya asked. "They're playing basketball!"

"I'm fine," Jhon said, "Oh! I'll go play in a sec." He waved his hand dismissively as he put his sunglasses on.

The guys on the basketball court were waiting for him. When they saw he wasn't coming, they were extremely surprised.

"That boy's got it bad," JC said, laughing.

"Yeah, and he knows it," Mikah said, standing next to JC. "Only thing is...she doesn't."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Jay stated, holding up his hand and pointing to his ring finger. "She's engaged."

The guys shook their heads sadly, and started their basketball game.

"So, I saw some of your old school friends." Kya said, conversationally.

"Really? How were they?" Jhon asked.

"They were great. They all said that you better get you butt back to Tennessee soon before they come do it personally." she said, laughing.

Jhon laughed. The two continued to walk around to park. They weren't far, when Kya started getting more stomach pains. She paused, holding her hand to her abdomen.

Jhon stopped, concerned. "Are you ok, Peanut Butter?"

Kya breathed in deeply and tried to smile. "Yeah, I think I'll be ok...could you help me to that tree over there?" She whispered.

Jhon helped her over to the tree by the sidewalk. Kya leaned on it heavily. She doubled over as the pain intensified. Jhon held on to her arm, not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong, Kya?" he asked.

"It's...just...this...pain...is...so," Kya said in between spurts of agony, before she collasped against Jhon in a faint.

Jhon held her for a second, then quickly moved into action. "Guys!" he yelled. The four friends looked up from their basketball game. "Someone call 9-1-1. Hurry!" Jhon shouted. Brandon ran to his bag to find his cell phone as the others quit their game and ran towards Jhon.

Jhon lowered both himself and the limp girl in his arms to the ground. He smoothed the curls out of Kya's face. He softly ran his finger over her delicate cheekbone. "It'll be ok, Peanut Butter. I'll be right here with you. Always, Peanut Butter." he whispered over and over again until the ambulance arrived.

Jhon sat in the uncomfortable hospital lounge chair. He'd been there for two hours already with no news. His head was down in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He was the very picture of sadness as he waited for news about his best friend.

His four friends stood a few feet away, quietly talking amongst themselves. Kya's parents and her fiancee had been called, but neither had been at home, so the five guys were the only concerned friends around.

JC glanced worriedly at his friend. He didn't know if Jhon could handle this happening to his love. He was almost as worried about Jhon as he was about Kya. They both meant a lot to him.

A doctor in a long white lab coat walked out into the waiting room. The four guys broke of in conversation and watched as the doctor walked up to the crushed Jhon. The doctor tapped Jhon gently on the shoulder. Jhon sprang out of his seat. His hair was sticking out all over the place and his hands were white from clenching them so many times. His blue eyes were bloodshot and full of unshed tears.

"Mr. Dowing?" Kya's doctor, Dr. Mitchell, asked, looking at his clipboard. "You're the young man who brought Kya Alyssa Williams here?"

"Yes. That's me." Jhon said, worriedly. "What's wrong with her?" he barely managed to whisper.

"She'll be fine, but.." Dr. Mitchell put his big hand on Jhon's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. She lost her baby."

The doctor walked away as Jhon let the words sink in. He looked over at the guys with wide eyes. Kya had been pregnant? The guys looked back at Jhon, with questions in their eyes.

Jay walked over to Jhon. "You got her pregnant, man? What did you do that for?" he asked.

Jhon hit him. "I didn't. It must be Blake's." he said, the thought just occuring to him.

The guys just stared at him. Jhon ran out the door, after the doctor. He grabbed the doctor's arm. "Can I see her?" Jhon asked him, desperately.

The doctor nodded. "She's awake and she knows what has happened. We've given her some medication so she doesn't get too depressed. The best thing is for the father of that baby to tell her that he knows it wasn't her fault." The doctor said, looking pointedly at Jhon.

Jhon ignored him. "What room?"

"The last one on the left." the doctor said, pointing down the hall.

Jhon ran down the hall. He stopped in front of the last room on the left, Room 256. He pushed open the door softly and peered in. He saw Kya lying on the hospital bed, on her side, her back towards the door.

Jhon walked a little ways into the room, not sure if Kya was sleeping. He turned to walk out.

"He's gone, Jhon," a soft voice said from the bed. The pain in that voice cut Jhon to the core. "My poor little baby is gone." the voice continued, sorrowfully.

Jhon walked closer. "I'm so sorry, Peanut Butter." he whispered softly. Kya turned to face him, agony and pain sketched into her usually clear facial features. It broke Jhon's heart.

"Jhon, I'm sorry I never told you. And I will tell you one day...when it doesn't hurt so much. Please don't ask," Kya said as her chin started to quiver and her eyes filled with tears.

Jhon reached out for Kya's hand. "It's ok, Kya. You don't have to explain. I'll be here for you, whenever you're ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Jhon rubbed the back of Kya's hand as the tears fell silently down her cheeks.

The door behind Jhon banged open. Jhon turned towards the noise, with a scowl apparent on his face. In the doorway stood Blake. Kya looked over at Blake and tried to smile comfortingly at him.

"Im so sorry, Blake," she said, softly. "We lost our child."

"I know," Blake said, harshly, advancing into the room. "And as much as I'd like to say I'm sorry for it, I'm not. This solves our predicament nicely, now doesn't it?" Blake now stood at the bottom of Kya's hospital bed. Jhon was beside it. He was frowning at the newcomer.

Kya gasped. "But Blake. What are you talking about? We can get through this together."

"Get through this together? That's what I wanted to avoid from the very first day I met you. My friends told me to stay away from a little slut like you. They knew you would entrap me into marriage and they were right." Blake said.

Jhon stood quietly beside Kya, his anger rising with each word that was being said.

Kya's eyes filled with fresh tears. "But Blake, you said you loved me. I love you."

Blake snorted. "Me? Love a whore like you? You're like dirt on my shoe. You're not worthy enough to kiss the ground I walk on."

Jhon couldn't stand silently by any longer. He lunged at Blake, shoving him up against the wall. Jhon's right arm rested tightly against Blake's neck, shoving him into the wall and cutting his air off.

"Listen! I don't know who you think you are talking to her like that. Kya is so much more worthy and better than your sorry butt. You think you're a freakin god or something? Just cuz you have money? YOU aren't worth the dirt on Kya's shoe. Kya is sweet and kind and-"

Blake snorted. That pushed Jhon over the edge. Just as Dr. Mitchell and the rest ofLIPTON arrived, Jhon punched Blake in the face. He continued to pummel Blake's face, using him like a punching bag, until Mikah pulled him off of the bleeding man.

"Get out of here, man," Jay said, shoving Blake towards the door.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer about this," Blake said, pausing at the door. Jhon lunged at Blake again, sending him fleeing out the door.

Jhon looked towards Kya. The doctor looked sternly at Jhon. "I gave her a tranquilizer. You two terrified her. I just hope she doesn't go into shock because of it. You might have just done your friend a whole lot of harm." he said, before walking out of the room.

Mikah let go of Jhon. Jhon walked over to the sleeping Kya. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her forehead. He turned and ran out of the room, leaving his shocked friends behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Kya stayed in the hospital for two more days. Kya's mother and Jhon had agreed that Jhon could drive her home.

Jhon glanced over at the small body in the seat next to him. Kya was curled in a ball, the sleeve of her big bulky sweatshirt covering her face. Jhon sighed and turned back to his driving. He pulled into Kya's driveway just as Ms. Williams, Kya's mom, came out on the porch. Jhon got out, closed the door of his Mercedes, and walked around to the passenger side. He opened Kya's door and reached in, gently pulling Kya out. Kya reached out quickly, clasping her arms around Jhon's neck, burrowing her head into his chest. Jhon held her tight and together they walked towards her mother.

At the door Jhon reached up and unclasped her hands, handing Kya over to her mother. Kya's mother smile tearfully at Jhon.

"I'll come back and see how she's doing tomorrow," Jhon said quietly. The door in front of him closed, leaving Jhon alone on the porch.

Jhon got back in his Mercedes and drove to the recording studio. Everyone was already there, waiting for him. They glanced up from what they were doing as Jhon walked into the room.

"How's she doing?" JC asked, softly.

Jhon shook his head. "Not very good. I wish I could help her, but she won't talk to me," he said, sadly.

"Give her time," Mikah said, putting his hand on Jhon's shoulder.

Jhon nodded and smiled weakly. "Ready to start recording?" he asked.

Jhon threw himself into the music, his emotion flowing into the notes, giving them life. The producers and the other guys had tears in their eyes as Jhon brought to life his solo about a heartbroken man singing to his deceased love. It was the best he had ever sung. And it was the worst he had ever felt in his life.

Kya lay alone in her darkened bedroom. She curled up into a fetal position. She glanced around her surroundings. She was so very tired. She wanted to sleep but couldn't bear the dreams that came with the rest. The dreams of her unborn child terrified her. In the dreams her child called out to her, holding out his small chubby arms, his mouth open in a childlike wail. Kya would run towards him but he was always just out of reach.

Kyas queezed her eyes shut quickly trying to rid her head of the images. Kya's mother walked by her closed door. Kya desperately wanted someone to hold. But no one understood how she was feeling. The pain she was going through. Kya rested her hand on her lower stomach. She felt so empty. So alone.

"Hey Ms. Williams," Jhon said the next afternoon as he showed up at Kya's door. "How's Kya doing?"

Ms. Williams sighed, "Same as yesterday. She really needs a friend now. What are you gonna do?"

"Well, today, I'll hang around here with Kya but later this week I hoped to get her out of the house. Maybe go to the mall or the beach. I don't know. Just anywhere," Jhon said.

"Well, Kya's room is up the stairs, second room on the right. Go ahead and go on up." Ms. Williams said.

Jhon climbed the stairs and opened the second door on the right. He peered into the darkened room. From what he could see in the dim light, Kya's room was decorated in different shades of blue. Jhon smiled. Her room was like her bubbly personality. On various pieces of furniture, stood stuffed animals and numerous picture frames. Jhon walked over to the bed. Kya looked up at him through glazed eyes. In her arms she clutched a tattered teddy bear named Cubby that Jhon had given to her when she was eight.

Jhon pulled Kya up into a sitting position. He got up on the bed beside her, leaning back against the headboard with Kya in his arms. Kya's arms crept up Jhon's chest and around his neck. Her left hand played with his curls as Jhon rocked gently back and forth. They sat in a calm silence for a few minutes.

Kya let go of Jhon's neck and he picked up Cubby.

"You kept him?" Jhon asked, with a smile in his voice.

Kya looked at the bear. "Of course I kept Cubby. He's what got me through all the times I was missing you."

"Remember when I got him for you?" Jhon asked.

Kya smiled. "Yeah. I wanted a different one. I didn't like this bear. But you just had to get him because he had on a big baby blue bow tie. I wanted the bear that was pink."

"But pink is such a girly color," Jhon said in a child voice.

Kya giggled slightly. Jhon and Kya talked a little while longer about their childhood. Jhon was talking about anything and everything to get Kya's mind off of her sorrows, and he was succeeding.

Around 1:00, Kya started to get a little depressed again. Jhon thought maybe it was time to get out of her room.

"Wanna go downstairs, Peanut Butter?" Jhon asked, softly. Kya shook her head no. "Please Peanut Butter? You gotta eat something. You can't starve yourself. Please? For me?" Jhon begged.

"OK," Kya said, giving in. She didn't feel like fighting. Jhon and Kya climbed off the bed and walked down the stairs.

When they got to the kitchen, Jhon pulled out a chair and made Kya sit down. He went to the refridgerator and started pulling out all kinds of food. Kya's mom walked into the kitchen and smiled. Then she left the two young adults alone.

Jhon fixed their lunch. He sat across from Kya at the table and procceeded to make her laugh all through lunch. By the end of lunch Kya wasn't even close to her normal bubbly self, but she was smiling a small genuine smile.

By five, Jhon had to leave for another recording session. He left Kya curled up in a big recliner in front of a large bay window overlooking Kya's enormous backyard.

For the next three days Jhon came over to Kya's. On the first day, Jhon brought over some comedies and they spent the afternoon curled up together on the couch. The second day, Jhon took Kya out briefly for lunch at a same outdoor cafe in Orlando. The third day, Kya was once again, really depressed. Jhon had the day off, so he spent the whole day trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working, but by the time nightfall came, Jhon had an idea.

He left Kya alone on the couch watching cartoons, as Jhon went to ask permission to take Kya out from her mother. Kya's mother agreed. He walked back into the living room.

"Come on, Peanut Butter. Go get dressed." Jhon said, turning the TV off.

"Jhon, I don't want to go anywhere. Just let me stay here. You go. I just want to be alone." she said, burrowing her head into the couch pillow.

Jhon pulled the pillow away. "Nope. You actually don't even have to get dressed. Just come with me." he said. Jhon pulled Kya off the couch. She didn't want to go...but she did. She was thankful for having her best friend's support through the week. The pain was starting to subside. And that was mostly thanks to Jhon.

Jhon and Kya got into Jhon's Mercedes and pulled out of the driveway. Jhon drove and drove until finally, they pulled up to a beachside carnival.

Jhon grinned. He helped Kya out of the car and the two walked hand in hand to the entrance. Kya had so much fun. Jhon wouldn't let Kya stop long enough to even think about the events in her life. He was so like a little kid, pulling Kya along to another attraction as soon as they finished one.

The two sat together in the top of the Ferris Wheel. They were paused at the top, looking out over the vast expanse of sea water.

Kya sighed. "Thank you so much for everything you've done, Jhon. You're like my guardian angel or something, and I know as long as I have you around I'll be safe. At least I know someone in this world cares for me, no questions asked."

Jhon looked at Kya. His intense blue eyes filled with so much warmth, they seemed to enwrap Kya in a soft blanket of love and security. Kya smiled. Jhon was such a good friend to her.

Jhon continued to stare at Kya even after the wheel had started to move and Kya had looked elsewhere. If only he could tell her just how much he cared for her. How he thought of her every waking moment. How he wished he could take all her pain away and how if he ever saw Blake again, he was going to kill him. But Jhon knew that at the moment what Kya truly needed was a best friend. And Jhon was going to do everything in his power to give Kya the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 CHAPTER**

It was two weeks later. Kya had stopped having her nightmares and was now able to sleep through the night peacefully. Jhon still spent every minute he could with her. The other guys understood perfectly and never gave him any hassle over not being around anymore.

Kya had even spent some time with the guys in the recording studio. They were almost done with the album and in less than two weeks,LIPTON was going to go back on tour. The guys had long hard dance rehearsals that took more of his time away from Kya.

Kya woke up early one bright sunny Saturday morning. She rolled over in bed as an image of Jhon popped into her mind. She smiled sleepily and wondered what he was up to that day. The phone at her bedside rang. Kya picked it up quickly, in case her mother was still sleeping.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Peanut Butter, this is Jhon. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. How are you?" Kya asked, cheerfully.

"Just great. I was just calling to say that I can't come over today. We've got more recording this morning, interviews in the afternoon, and an all evening dance rehearsal. You gonna be ok?" he asked, concerned.

Kya's cheerfulness faded quickly. She loved having Jhon with her. "Yeah...of course, Jhon. I'll be fine. I better get going now and you've got to get to the studio. bye." Kya said, then hung up. She laid back in bed. She had no will to get up anymore.

Kya spent the whole day watching TV. She smiled only when she sawLIPTON on MTV around 4:15. And even that was short lived when she started missing Jhon.

Jhon had just finished one of his hard rehearsals. He was now on his way home. It was about 2:00 in the morning. All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. Jhon reached over the back of his seat to find his gym back. He pulled the bag back into the front seat and pulled out his phone.

"Hey. Dowing here." he said, answering. From the other end Jhon heard heavy breathing and crying. It sounded like Kya. "Peanut Butter? What's wrong?" he asked, becoming panicked.

"Jhon..." she said, in between sobs. "Jhon, I had that dream again. About my baby. Jhon, make the pain go away. I can't stand it anymore!" she wailed.

Jhon turned his car down a side road, heading in the opposite direction. "Peanut Butter, don't worry. I'm coming. " Jhon said. He stayed on the phone with Kya until he pulled up in her driveway.

Kya ran out onto her porch as Jhon jumped out of his car. They met in the middle and Kya threw herself at Jhon. Together they sank to the hard concrete as Jhon rocked her back and forth. He soothed her as she started to mumble incoherent sentences.

After Kya had somewhat calmed down, Jhon pulled them both up off the sidewalk. He led Kya to his car. After buckling her into the passenger seat, Jhon went and got in behind the wheel.

He drove them both back to Jhon's house. After both him and Kya had gotten out of the car, he led them around behind the house. He walked in through the trees at the back of his yard, helping Kya over roots and rocks. They continued walking through the forest until Jhon found the clearing that he was looking for.

In front of them was a huge lake. The bright moon shone down between the trees casting a filmy irredescent glow over the surface of the black water.

Kya stood, dazed. It was beautiful.

Jhon led Kya over to a small dock where a small rowboat was tied. He helped Kya into the boat and then untied it, hopping in and shoving off. He slowly rowed them out to the middle of the water.

"Wow," was all Kya could say.

Once Jhon reached the middle of the lake, he pulled the ores up into the boat. They sat silently watching the dark water lap gently against the wooden boards of the boat. "I had a sister," Jhon started quietly. "She was my twin. Jenna Katherine. She died shortly after being born. I know it's not the same, but whenever I miss her, I come here to think. Out here I feel she's right with me. So I come out here and talk to her." Jhon looked at Kya. "It makes me feel like I'm not alone knowing that I can talk to her whenever I feel like it."

Kya smiled at Jhon as her eyes started to water. She got down on her hands and knees at the bottom of the boat. She rested her hands on the edge and looked up at the starlite sky.

"Baby," she whispered. "I love you, hun. And you're not alone. Never. One day I'm going to be right up there with you. And I'll be ok too. I have Jhon here until you're ready for me. You're in good hands, baby. Mommy loves you, no matter what, and I'll never forget." Kya concluded staring up at the gigantic moon shining out over everything it could touch like a protective mother guarding her precious babes.

For once in the past weeks, Kya felt peace. The tears dripped down her face. But it was ok this time. They were tears of contentment and happiness. She glanced at Jhon. His eyes were on her face, two teardrops making their way slowing down his chiseled cheeks.

Kya reached up and brushed them away with the back of her hand. And that's when she knew. She knew why he was always there for her. She knew why she was depressed when he wasn't. She knew, now, the reason he seemed to get more handsome everyday. She knew why she adored how his hair curled the way it did and why even the stupidest things he said made her laugh. She loved him. She loved his kindness and his sensitivity and just everything about him.

Kya smiled up at him, "Thank you." she said. "I know everything's going to be ok now. And I know that you're thoughtful and sensitive and the best friend I could ever have. And that's why I love you."

Jhon's eyes widened as they stared into Kya's. Large, truthful, love-filled hazel eyes are what met his. Jhon reached towards her and he hugged her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

"Everything's going to be ok," she said. The two childhood sweethearts laughed together as the guardian moon lowered in the sky to start to be replaced by hues of light pink, orange, and purple. Everything was going to be ok.

**THE END**


End file.
